Zac Efron goes to my school!
by melanat
Summary: a new girl moves into town and everything changes, new love blossoms, new hatred, bit of a comedy, must read.. and comment. UPDATE: were continuing the story, suprisingly. sorry for the LONG wait. we dont own zac efron.


_Hey Guys, this is our first story- I'm mel, and my mate Natalie. We got bored and we decided to write a story, we have a couple more chapters, but we'd really like to know if you like this chapter before we continue. It's about hot a new girl moves to town, and her being there ruins and creates relationships. We've written so that that you can go from character to characters point of veiws and so you can know how they feel and deal with the situations. _

_So please make sure you comment :) _

_Enjoy, _

_Love Mel and Nat. = (melanat) pretty smart huh. :):) _

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Natalie's POV:**

Oh my god. Today has to be one of the worst days ever. A new chick has moved into town, and she's total hotness. She was kind of tall; she had long blonde hair and a shaggy side fringe which was curled to perfection. She was wearing a pair of ragged skinny jeans and a Hurley jumper. She was kind of tanned too, mostly like a surfer girl. Her body was WOW; I mean you don't really find a girl with a body like Megan Fox's. I'm not lesbian or anything but this girl makes me want to turn, with a girl like her there was no way I was going to get Andy.

Andy was buff, a part of the school basketball team, captain of coarse, but it seems like her never notices me but I keep trying. With out my best friend Jacob, there was no way I could survive. He was my best friend since I was little.

Jacob was a cutie he was like a little baby, like a brother to me. He had black messy spiked hair which suited him well with his olive skin tone

"Hey, Jacob" I said "I'm going to see the new girl."

"Okay, I'm off to chem. Have fun!" Jacob kissed me on the cheek, he does that a lot.

As I walked over to the new girl, I greeted her with a:

'_Hi how are you?'_

* * *

**Mel's POV:**

My day today happened to be one of the weirdest days of my life. I moved house the other day, mum said we needed a new fresh start, because she got a new job. People are crowding me like crazy and I had no idea what was happening. Finally, I saw this amazingly pretty girl walking my way. She had awesome scene hair, that wasn't very big. Just plain brown, her body was like a gift from the gods, skinny and tanned. She greeted me with a big white smile,

"Hi how are you?

Before I spoke I looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I was jealous.

"Hey, I'm…I'm uh Melanie." I said still shocked by her even wanting to talk to me.

"You seem kind of lost, want my help?" she asked.

She was the only girl that asked me that… everybody just walked by with oohs and aahs.

"Sure" I smiled. She took my timetable and led the way to my first class… apparently it was theatre. I was uncomfortable walking with every SINGLE pair of eyes on me. She dropped me off at my theatre class and let me know she would meet me at lunch, out side the cafeteria. I sat down on one of the theatre chairs and waited for class to begin.

I swiftly flicked my head around to see if any other students were in here, it seemed pretty empty. But there were only like ten.

The teacher interrupted my thoughts.

She cleared her throat "CLASS" she had a British accent "today is the auditions for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. If you please, students come down to the second row and take a seat."

I was in the second row, CRAP!

As they flooded in the seats, one person caught my eye. He looked like a sex god. His chocolate brown hair was perfectly quaffed with a side fringe; he looked pretty much like Zac Efron. He was muscled; oh he must have abs. Skinny jeans suited him very well with books piled up on his hands, and with one hand in his pocket. There was one seat next to me, he sat in it.

* * *

**Cassandra's POV:**

"Ughhhhh!" I grunted loudly, Andy turned around to look at me in Confusion.

"What?" he asked,

"Nothing just broke a nail." I laughed nervously and squinted my eyes at the thought of that dumb dog. Why was everyone looking at her? They should be looking at me! GAH!

What is Natalie doing with her? What a cow, just 'cause she's new doesn't mean she should make friends with one of the prettiest girls in school, but I am the prettiest of course.

"Babe." Andy said, I loved the sound of his voice so sweet and sexy, "I'm going to the gym for basket ball practice, see you at recess…love you." He pecked me on the lips and walked off, ew he had bad breath.

I walked into music and saw Natalie playing her guitar, ugh she was so smug but it sounded good…um I mean, what? She stared at me and I gave her the biggest greasy, just because she could play the guitar and I could play the triangle. She made me so angry. I don't know why, but this time I was going to speak with the enemy.

"Hey, Natalie" I said with a grin.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked wryly

"Who's that new girl your hanging out with?"

"Once again… why are you talking to me? And her name is Melanie."

"I'm going to ignore your question, but which class is she in?"

"Theatre" Natalie replied

"And where is that?"

"Err, the theatre" she let her hand fling to the side and picked at her nails.

"Oh right" I said with a giggle and I walked off in a strut.

* * *

**Zac's POV:**

I didn't understand what all the commotion was about. So what if a new girl was coming to school today? Apparently she looked like 'Megan Fox'. Oh well. I'm too focused on getting the role of Romeo, it had to be perfect. I didn't know why girls had to stare me down all the time. Sometimes I hear their disgusting comments on my ass, my face and my 'abs'. It's not my fault I like to keep fit. But that's not the point; I didn't date any of the girls in the school because they only want me for my looks. You could even call me a nerd. I always get awards and straight A's.

The bell rang and I swiftly walked to class and walked into the theatre. The girls sitting in the front row giggled and whispered as I walked past

I flashed them a smile, I saw one girl blush. I took a seat at the back of the theatre. Away from the other peers, but someone new walked through the door. Oh this is what all the comments were about.., now I understand. She was breathtaking, she had amazing eyes. And it made me tingle inside; when she walked into the door it was like time stopped. She wore jeans and a jumper, she had an amaaazing body, I must say. She took a seat in the second row; I couldn't take my eyes off her. But I needed a closer look. I grabbed the opportunity while I could. I got together my books and walked back down the stairs. She was watching me; I debated whether or not to take it. I bit my bottom lip and took the seat.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Uh hi" she said awkwardly.

"You must be new, I'm Zac." GOD YOU'RE AN IDIOT, of course she's new.

"Yeah I am. My name is Mel." I got lost in her eyes; they were the lightest blue I have ever seen! They were a very light blue around the pupil and a dark blue around the rim of the iris, I studied her well.

"Melissa?" I questioned.

"Melanie." She corrected, she smiled, it was amazing… could I already be in love?

The teacher interrupted us.

"CLASS! Auditions have begun. Dear Zachary, please enlighten us by reciting Romeo."

"Is that you?" Mel asked.

I nodded nervously… "Yeah."

Teachers I hate them (not really) I walked onto the stage.

"Who will play, Juliet?" Miss Chisholm asked.

I looked around and I saw all the hands of girls raised, except for Mel's. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed. Then all of a sudden, someone came bursting through the door.

"WHERE'S THE NEW GIRL?" oh. It was just Cassandra, the bitch of the school, excuse my language. I saw Mel stand up nervously….

"_Uh, yeah?"_

Cassie's mouth formed a straight line.

* * *

**Mel's POV:**

Some random who looked a bit slutty called for me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked nervously, my teacher butted in.

"Who are you young lady?!" she always seemed a bit grumpy.

"Oh don't worry miss... Mel? I will see you at the cafeteria at recess." She blew me a kiss and walked out. How odd…

All eyes were on me, even Zac's. Oh damn, I'd just been embarrassed in front of one of the hottest guys I've seen in my life.

"How rude!" Miss Chisholm exclaimed. "Well since your up, new girl you can be Juliet."

AAAHHH!! I CAN'T ACT!!!

I slowly took steps up onto the stage, I saw Zac was smiling. Miss Chisholm gave us our scripts, I looked down at our audience they all greased me off, well… the girls did anyway. Zac took a stop closer to me, and looked at my hands they were shaking.

RIIIIIIIIINGGGGG, saved by the bell.

I dropped the script and walked off stage.

"CLASS we will continue this tomorrow."

Shit.

I grabbed my books and got ready to run.

"Hey Mel wait up!" Zac called as he caught up with me. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria."

"Sure." I agreed.

As we arrived at the doors of the cafeteria I heard the clunking of heels coming towards me and Zac, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Cassandra's POV:**

As I walked over to the canteen I saw Mel and Zac saying goodbye, it seemed kind of awkward.

"Ugh, how could you be friends with that nerd?!" I asked

"We are just saying goodbye…" Mel replied.

"Go away poin-dexter." I said rudely to Zac, like I cared.

"Why are you being so mean?" Mel asked angrily,

"Um, I have an allergic reaction to nerds, so bugger off or go to the library, Zac."

"Whatever, you're a stuck up bitch." Zac said.

"Um see you, Mel. Just 'cause he's hot doesn't make him cool…"

Then I realized my boyfriend, Andy was standing behind me at the time.

"How could you do this to me, Cass?" Andy asked, he seemed gutted.

"What are you talking about, babe?" I asked

"Don't call me babe, were through. Calling a guy hot isn't a big deal, okay I get it… girls can think about guys but your being so mean, I think your just pulling an act just to please people or make them jealous. I've never seen this side of you before."

"What? No … you cant break up with me- no one breaks up with me!" I yelled.

"Well guess what?!"

"What?"

"I JUST DID! Okay? I cant believe I ever went out with a girl like you. That's what I get from peer pressure."

I walked off crying to my surprise Mel followed me.

* * *

_This isn't acctually the end of the chapter, we just thought we'd cut it there. PLEASE COMMMMENNNNT! _

thanks.

Mel AND Nat, ahahaha.

xo


End file.
